


Winter Melodies

by Celestlian



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jfc Sherlock, Sherlock is surprisingly good at winking, Singing, Something There (Beauty and the Beast song), Subtle flirting, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Sherlock is bored, and he has nothing to do. Suddenly, he hears a voice, and for once, can't deduce it.(This was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to write more chapters cause why not)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well isn't this just sinful. Hope God doesn't kill me.

Sherlock tapped his fingers together, lying on the couch. John was out with Mary, there were no cases; he had checked his phone several times in the last hour. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Which meant he was bored. 

Normally the consulting detective would shoot at the wall or do an experiment, or even talk to Belle, John's friend who'd come round to stay for the month, but he actually liked the silence-

Wait. 

What was that? 

Abruptly, Sherlock sat up. He listened to the voice. 

_"...Alarming..."_

For once, the smartest man in the room was completely stuck. He was dumbfounded. That couldn't be...no. Could it? 

Slowly, he got up from the couch and quietly went to the guest room. He paused at the door. 

_"True, that he's no Prince Charming..."_

The consulting detective froze. It was an amazing voice. Then, quietly, he opened the door a little and more, and more until he was standing with the door fully open, listening to Belle's voice. The young woman sat on the windowpane, singing to herself as she stared at the snow that was falling. Her brown hair fell in waves, framing her face. 

"But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." 

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Miss Bougard." 

"Oh! Mr Holmes!" She looked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry, I-" 

"No, carry on," Sherlock said, gesturing with his right hand before putting both hands behind his back.

"Mr Holmes," she laughed nervously, "I don't think I can sing with you watching."

Sherlock's mouth twitched upwards, forming a smirk, almost. Belle noticed he looked attractive that way, then told herself to shut up. The detective chuckled.

"Belle," he said, "you have a beautiful voice, I must say."

The young woman flushed. "Thank you." She looked at Sherlock, who cleared his throat again. 

"Right. I should leave you. Apologies Belle, do forgive me."

"It's alright Mr Holmes," she smiled.  

"Please. Call me Sherlock." The consulting detective winked at her, smirking, before closing the door.

Belle froze, blushing. _Did he just...?_

She shook her head before continuing to sing.

 

Outside, Sherlock heard her resume again, and for once in a long time, let a small smile creep onto his face.

Both he and Belle were definitely beyond formalities, and he had to say...that voice just made his day. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is playing the violin while reminiscing memories of him and Belle. The girl is surprised when she hears the piece.

Sherlock's fingers glided over the volin, the bow playing the notes. 

 _It was November. John and Sherlock hailed a cab. The taxi rushed to 221B Baker Street. The detective got out, leaving John, as usual, to thank the driver and pay them before the taxi zoomed off. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, seeing a young woman standing at the door. She turned round and saw John and Sherlock. She exclaimed, "John!" and flung her arms around his neck. John laughed and grinned, looking at the young woman, who had brown eyes and brown hair, which was in a ponytail. She wore a blue dress, and carried a suitcase. "Sherlock, meet Belle, my friend."_  

_"Friend?" Sherlock asked, surprised._

_"Yes_ _. We went to secondary school together," Belle explained. Sherlock looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Excuse me for my behaviour, Miss Bougard. I'm Sherlock Holmes." He stuck out his hand. Belle shook it. "H-How did you know my last name?" she asked, laughing nervously._

_"Oh, he always does this," John said, waving a hand dismissively before going to the door. He unlocked it. "After you," Sherlock said, gesturing with his hand. "Oh, um, thank you Mr Holmes," Belle said, surprised as she walked inside._

_Sherlock observed the way her dress swished as she went up the stairs. He made some deductions and raised an eyebrow. She was intelligent. He followed her up the stairs, and for the next hour, basked in her curious and sweet nature._

The consulting detective closed his eyes as he continued to sway to the rhythm of the music. He didn't notice footsteps rushing down the stairs to the guest room.

_"You look a lot like Emma Watson," Sherlock observed. Belle looked up from her latest book and laughed gently. "Yes, many people say that. It's quite funny actually. Sometimes I think I could go as her to events and no one would notice the difference!"_

_"Then why don't you? It's the perfect plan for deception," the consulting detective replied. Belle giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh Mr Holmes, that would be so immoral! You really are funny sometimes, you know."_

_"Yes, well, I am known for my wit," Sherlock chuckled lightly. "You and I, we're very similar. We read books. We're not interested in love, and we're intelligent."_

_"Oh Mr Holmes, I can't be intelligent compared to you! You have the mind of a genius!"_

_"Thank you Miss Bougard, but I assure you, your mind can match mine."_

_Sherlock saw Belle smile, and what a beautiful sight it was. Her cheeks flushed pink, and he raised an eyebrow._

"Sherlock? Is that you?" 

The man was brought back to reality. He spun round and saw Belle standing in the doorway. He looked at her, then at his instrument. "Oh yes, yes. I play the violin in my spare time."

"Could I...listen?"

Sherlock looked up and saw Belle shuffling her feet from side to side. The poor thing. She was so nervous. 

"Of course," he said. Belle smiled brightly. 

"Thank you!" She walked over to the sofa and watched him play, and Sherlock closed his eyes, remembering her smile. He could imagine her now, smiling as she observed him.

That woman did wonders.  

 


End file.
